1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor, more specifically, an automatic locking retractor suitable for incorporation in a seat belt system and adapted to wind and release its webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of automatic locking retractors has hitherto been proposed to lock the release of a webbing when the webbing has been worn up subsequent to its release and some suitable fastening procedure thereof. Many of such conventional automatic locking retractors were however unable to satisfy both of the requirement for fewer parts and simple structure and that for a structure permitting the incorporation of a design which features excellent working performance and operability.